Cassie Elias
Cassandra "Cassie" Elias is an ex con-man and ex-leader of Xigbar, Marjorie, and Vane (deceased). Race: Human Age: 26? Appearance Cassie has very red hair with green eyes and pale skin. She stands at 5'8 and dresses in just her usual garb. She has a fresh scar on her cheek from Zisser's claws, and several small ones on her neck. Personality She's a fiery redhead at heart, but sometimes that trait can get the best of her. While being stubborn, she is very loyal and will do anything it takes to help her friends. She holds grudges very easily. After being separated from Xigbar and Marjorie after Vane's sacrifice, she has since become more independent but unfortunately suffers from a little bit of PTSD. She now takes friendship very seriously and will go to great lengths to keep it that way. History Cassandra was seperated from her parents at birth for unknown reasons and ended up with Kevan and Lily Elias and their sons Jamison and Asher. Being the only girl in the house, her brothers had often teased her and ganged up on her on many occasions and would always win. The only time they ever got along was when they were at magic lessons, taught by their father. Each kid had something they specialized in. Life in the Elias household wasn't that simple though. Kevan would often beat Lily and his children for not doing things his way. After a few deaths, loss of his job, and lily getting detactched from him, he started to lash out more and soon became amoral. When he finally lost it, he killed his wife lily while she slept and went for the kids. He slaughtered Jamison and moved on to Asher and Cassie's shared room. Before he entered the room, the two remaining children had rushed out into the other room and prepared to fight back. When Kevan was finally close enough, Asher used his powers to stick him to the wall and make him unable to use his weapon/magic. Cassie then formed a force field around his head and suffocated him to death. After the killing, the two children dumped their father's body into the river and burried their mother and their brother. They both headed out together to find a new home. After a few years of living on the streets, Asher, now 16, decided to join a guild to earn money and a place to stay. Asher by then had enough muscle and looked tough, where as Cassie, only being 12, was considered too frail and weak to do any real work for them. Before Asher had any time to quit and continue on with his sister, she was gone. In Drealm, Cassie had trained hard on her own and when she finally reached her potential she set out to look for money. After a couple of odd jobs, she decided that life wasn't for her. Along the way, she met Xigbar, Rozalin, Marjorie, Jinx, and finally Vane and together they formed their own gang, where they conned people for a living. Jinx was thought to have been killed, and Rozalin had eventually left to look for a better life. She was eventually approached by Zisser and was ordered to find him his next meal. After enlisting the help of Tak and failing miserably, she decided to go tell Zisser that what he was doing was wrong. When he was about to attack her, Vane jumped in front of her and sacrificed himself for her. Marjorie, Vane's lover, rejected Cassie and Xigbar banished her from the cave. She lived in Tak's house until she felt better and headed out on her own. Now she seeks to join Tak and Zisser on their next quest. After that, Zisser needed to find generals to lead the drones in his hive. He turned to Cassie and fully transformed her into humanoid insect. Relationships Xigbar, Marjorie, Vane: As comrades, they all looked up to Cassie as their leader because she was the smartest and the most powerful of the group. After the death of Vane, they banished her from their group and still harbor ill feelings torwards her. Tak: After the loss of her friends, Cassie desires to keep Tak's friendship and protect him from suffering the same fate as Vane. Zisser: She resents him for killing her friend, but is ever so slowly coming to accept it. Roz: They used to be best friends, but since she left their group, Cassie has always been on her about it. Now that she's banished, Cassie feels as if she needs to get back in touch with her and become friends again. Clearly this was one sided. After being stung by Zisser, her poisonous touch accidentally killed Roz when she was weakened. Jinx: Unknown. Magic Force Fields: Her specialization. This can be used for defense, entrapment, or for suffocating someone. When used right, it is very powerful. Other assorted magic: This only a little bit above average and obviously won't be as powerful as her force fields.Category:Character __FORCETOC__ Category:Fantasy